After the Trial
by hannahfftry1
Summary: Another Robron story, one shot. Set theoretically after Gordon's trial, if he's found not guilty. Just something that I had to write!
**Another one shot, this time set a few weeks after the trial, and what happened if Gordon gets found innocent (which I hope won't happen on Emmerdale!)**

* * *

Aaron sat at the bar, Robert next to him as he nursed his pint. Lately he'd not really been in a chatty mood, but Robert wasn't leaving him alone either. Chas was clearly worried about her son because she hadn't bothered Robert once, not even asking him to leave him alone which was her usual reaction.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked, unable to bear the sullen silence any longer.

"What exactly would you like me to say?" Aaron asked, shaking his head.

"Anything," Robert said. "Absolutely anything."

"There's nothing to say," Aaron said. "I don't want to talk about it any more, I just want to forget it." The words had barely left his mouth when Aaron looked across the pub and saw Gordon who'd just walked in. They locked eyes and for a few moments it was as if time had completely stopped. Aaron saw him half a second before others turned to look at him. Everyone in the pub stopped talking and Robert followed Aaron's eye line, his breathing stopped when he realised Gordon was here.

"I just want to talk," Gordon said.

"Not a chance in hell!" Chas shouted, almost screaming with indignation that he'd dare to turn up here.

"You've got some nerve," Adam said, glaring in his direction.

"More like a death wish," Cain said, at the same moment getting up from his seat, hands around Gordon's throat as he tried to pull him to the door. Robert had been too shocked to say anything at all, until Aaron spoke.

"Get rid of him," Aaron said to Robert under his breath, going through to the back room, having no desire to spend a second more than necessary in the same room with that man. Chas debated whether to follow Aaron or give Gordon what for. Thinking she'd be more useful with Aaron, and that the combined forces of Cain and Robert probably wouldn't need her help, she went through to the back to sit with Aaron, yelling at Marlon to mind the bar.

Outside, Cain threw Gordon to the ground, and before he could even get to his feet, Robert threw two punches at him. He would have done more, but Paddy held him back, stopping him from unleashing all the damage he wanted to.

"Paddy, let me go or I swear I'll end up breaking your face!" Robert said, pulling at the restraining arms as Gordon got up.

"Ah, my deluded son's psychotic boyfriend." Robert pulled himself free from Paddy's grip and stood looking at the scum of the earth, the hatred pounding through his body.

"How dare you?" Robert demanded.

"Free country," Gordon said. "I want to talk to my son."

"You're not going to go anywhere near him," Cain said.

"Disturbed boy like that needs his father."

"He's got his father," Robert said firmly, looking at Paddy for a moment.

"If you so much as lay eyes on him again, I swear I'll kill you," Cain said, grabbing fist fulls of Gordon's shirt.

"Until he stops you again," Gordon sneered. "Aaron didn't want you to kill me last time, remember? Because he knows he's lying." That earned him another punch from Robert, but this time Gordon hit back, splitting Robert's lip and filling his mouth with blood. Cain's hands returned to his neck, enough pressure to be threatening.

"Yeah, I remember what Aaron said," Cain said. "I don't see him here now, though, eh?" Gordon looked a little less convinced, but still pretty sure of himself.

"I wouldn't worry, Cain," Robert said easily. "He comes here again, and I'll make sure there won't be a third time."

"You don't have the guts," Gordon snarled. "Oh, and Aaron wouldn't be too happy either. Wouldn't want to upset him now, would you?"

"He'll get over it," Robert said with a shrug. "After all, you're no great loss, are you?"

"Go to prison over something like this?" Gordon laughed under his breath.

"Oh, I wouldn't be going to prison," Robert said easily, conversationally, smiling slightly. "I'll have a cast iron alibi."

"Oh, will you?" Gordon sneered.

"Course," he said. "You see, Aaron is loved around here. Everyone hates me, but he has his family and friends in this village. And what you did to him is so disgusting and evil that no one will think twice as to confirming that I was miles away from where you were shot. I was having a drink with you, wasn't I Paddy?"

There was only the barest hesitation before Paddy replied. "Course you were. Adam and Vic saw us there, didn't they?"

"They did," Robert said, keeping his eyes firmly on Gordon. "Oh, and Moira was there, wasn't she Cain?"

"Yeah, course. And Chas and Marlon behind the bar, too," Cain said.

Then he turned to Gordon before carrying on. "You see, there will be a dozen people or more who will confirm we were nowhere near you at all."

"You're threatening to kill me?" Gordon said, attempting a sneer, but he was worried and Robert could see it.

"No," Cain said softly. "Course not. It's a promise. No threats here."

"They're trying to kill me!" Gordon shouted, having seen someone leave the pub. All the men turned around to see Andy and Chrissie leaving, arm in arm.

"Can you see anyone there?" Andy said easily.

"No, can't say I can," Chrissie replied as they kept on walking away, much to Robert's pleasure.

"You see?" Robert said to Gordon. "My brother and my ex wife might hate my guts," Robert said. "But it's a different level when you're dealing with pure evil like you. Because everyone who has kids… it makes them sick to their stomachs when they think about scum like you anywhere near their children. So they will all lie for us when we have to get rid of your pathetic body."

"Don't come here again," Paddy warned. "Stay away from Aaron."

"All right, I've got the message," he said. Cain drew back and punched him again for good measure, before Gordon staggered to his car. The three of them stood there until he'd drove off. Paddy took his car keys out and went to his car, to follow Gordon to make absolutely sure he was leaving the village.

"I don't like you," Cain said. "But I think we see eye to eye on this… man."

"Yes," Robert said. "I think we do." Robert didn't say anything else and went back inside the pub, going straight through to the back room.

"How are you?" Robert asked, closing the door behind him, seeing Aaron on the sofa and Chas in the kitchen. Ignoring her, he sat next to Aaron.

"Is he gone?" he asked shortly.

"Yes," Robert said. "Paddy's following, making sure."

"Good," Aaron said. He shook his head. "How? How could he turn up here?"

"He won't again," Robert said firmly.

"No, he bloody well won't," Chas chipped in.

"You all right?" Aaron asked, seeing Roberts split lip.

"Better than the other guy," he said lightly.

Aaron sighed heavily. "I can't cope with him turning up here. Never knowing when he's going to appear."

"He won't." Both Robert and Chas had spoken at the same time, and their eyes caught for a moment.

"Well, I'll just… go," Chas said, feeling clearly like the third wheel. Once the door closed behind her, Aaron looked at him.

"What happened?"

"He got the message," Robert said. "That he shouldn't turn up here again."

"Right," he said. "Well he hasn't picked up on that before now, what's changed?"

"I made it clear that no one here wants him here," Robert said. "And Cain. He won't be back.

"I know you mean well, Robert, but I don't believe you." He sighed heavily, looking at Aaron with nothing to say. Before he knew what was happening, Aaron kissed him. They'd kissed since the trial, but before it'd been more for reassurance or comfort. This was different, much more passionate. A kiss leading somewhere, until Robert turned away.

"I'm not sure…" Robert started.

"Well, I am," Aaron interrupted firmly. "I want you. And I'd love to forget everything for a night and…" He never finished his sentence, Robert taking him at his word and kissing him deeply. Aaron groaned into the embrace, feeling wanted for the first time in ages. Months. They parted, their faces only an inch apart as Aaron looked in his eyes and realised that all the rubbish in their past, they'd got through it. It was surmountable, and not an obstacle to them being together, not any more.

"Stay," Aaron said quietly.

"Your mum won't be too happy about that," Robert said, grinning at him, that smile that always seemed to make Aaron's heart catch, even after all this time.

"I don't care," he replied. "Stay."

Robert smiled at him again. "Okay." Aaron smiled back, feeling at ease for the first time in ages.

* * *

Aaron stared at the ceiling, watching as it got steadily brighter with daybreak. Robert lay next to him, still sleeping, a hand carelessly thrown over him. Last night had been incredible. They had never made love like that before. In the past it had all been so rushed and desperate. Five minutes stolen here or there. Hiding so that no one would find out about them. Part of him always feeling like Robert's dirty little secret. Not any more because there was no need to hide any longer.

They had taken their time, wanting the connection, needing the touch, the closeness of someone who understood. Robert had kissed every single one of his self harm scars, moving so slowly and sensually that Aaron had never felt anything like it. Just thinking about it now made him want Robert all over again. He laced his fingers through Robert's hand and rolled towards him.

"Hm?" he murmured, waking up.

"Morning," Aaron said. He kissed him, a wonderful way to wake up.

"How are you?" Robert asked. Aaron knew what he meant, and shook his head, not wanting to go there.

"I enjoyed last night," Aaron said, smiling slightly.

"Mm," he said. "Little bit of a novelty. Not sneaking around any more. Staying the night. No need to rush off."

"I could get used to it," Aaron admitted. They kissed again and Robert sighed heavily.

"I'm not looking forward to Chas this morning," he said.

"She'll be fine," Aaron said. "And if not, just ignore her." Robert kissed him again, making Aaron groan with want as their bodies pressed up against each other.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Robert whispered against his lips. "I have an early meeting with my solicitor."

"Oh," Aaron said heavily, not wanting to talk about his failed marriage in the slightest. "You should go, then."

"I don't want to," Robert said, kissing him again.

"Go," Aaron said with half a smile, both of them getting out of bed and throwing some clothes on. By the time they got downstairs, Robert was only half a step behind him.

"I'll see you later," he said in the hallway, kissing him before going out the back door. Aaron smiled before going into the back room, coming face to face with Chas.

"Don't," Aaron said before she could even open her mouth. "I don't need the lecture. It won't change anything."

"I wasn't going to give you one," she said. Aaron scoffed. "Robert stay here last night?"

"You know damn well he did." Aaron made himself a cup of tea in the silent, yet slightly charged kitchen. When he sat down, his mother looked at him, an odd look on her face.

"Aaron?"

"What?" he asked, not wanting his mother mithering on at him.

"You're smiling." He hadn't realised that he was until she pointed it out. But even so, he couldn't get rid of the smile completely.

"Yeah, well," he said, shrugging slightly. "I'll get over it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review with what you thought if you have the time!**


End file.
